


8/21?/22/7

by clesycle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clesycle/pseuds/clesycle
Summary: 双性格里兹道具4p莫拉糖迟到





	8/21?/22/7

德比之后膝盖再次受伤，卢卡斯被马竞批了长假，国家队的名单也遗憾落选，算上之前那次因伤放假，他已经累积有两个月没能踏上绿茵场比赛。这也意味着整整两个月，他没法和格列兹曼一起踢球，他成了马德里竞技的球迷，只能在屏幕前边做些无关痛痒的抱怨，眼睁睁看着莫拉塔进球后将格列兹曼抱在怀里，亲昵地揉乱他毛绒绒的头发，或者看萨乌尔托着法国人的屁股将他举起来，脑袋埋在他怀里贪婪地嗅气味。

好消息是卢卡斯终于熬过了做局外人的日子，最近他被允许单独做有球训练，他的脑袋像个监视摄像头，摄像头开始旋转，格列兹曼开始朝莫拉塔笑，尖尖的小虎牙应和着嘴唇弯起的弧度。卢卡斯腮帮子发酸。

“对……明早在训练基地，你会准时到对吗？”

卢卡斯的兔子耳朵抖了抖。

莫拉塔站在格列兹曼身后，他比他高，所以稍微弯下腰以便听清他讲话。他听完理解地点点头，垂在身侧的手拍了拍格列兹曼的屁股，手掌停留的时间有些久，掌心的温度透过了一层薄薄的球裤。

“我不喜欢别人拍我的屁股，”格列兹曼曾经在接受采访时那么说，但现在他主动翘着屁股送进拢起的掌心，往莫拉塔脸颊上吹温热的气，简直像色情影片里的女人一样。

撞见在意的人和别人暧昧，卢卡斯心中的柠檬水打翻了，第二天早晨他开车来到训练基地，摄像头躲在角落里巡视了一回，起初并没有发现格列兹曼的人影。

他决定先邀请格列兹曼视频通话，出乎意料的是很快就接通了。

“Luki……呼……你想说什么?”格列兹曼柔软的卷发堆在额头，有几根的头发丝逗着他颤抖地睫毛，他就像只小狗似的把它们甩开。他的脸很红，呼吸也很急促，卢卡斯的手指搭在手机上，隔着一段虚拟的距离够他的脸颊，直到屏幕的边缘晃过他人的几根手指，他才如梦初醒似的停下来。

“没什么特别的事，我就是想找你说说话……再过几天是国家队集训，你知道我膝盖的伤还没好全，训练基地是去不了了，”卢卡斯停顿了好一会才把语言组织好，“但我更遗憾的是没法给你过生日，如果你愿意生日那天晚上也和我视频通话，那我们两个可以‘谈谈’，谈任何事都行。哦对了，我们不带勒马尔玩，他就是电灯泡……”

被那双好看的蓝眼睛盯着，卢卡斯就说不完自己的心里话，于是他低下头独自演讲，还暗自笑话自己的局促，当卢卡斯抬头咧出露着八颗白牙的标准笑容，发觉格列兹曼确实被感动到了，他皱着眉毛通红着眼眶，还捂住自己不断发出啜泣声的嘴。

“这件事……唔……不是一句两句话可以说得清楚，”视频通话的画面在摇晃，格列兹曼没能拿稳手机，他眼下那层薄薄的皮肤挤压着眼角，泪水就瞅准时候掉落下来。卢卡斯那番话像一颗中楣的足球似的，在他内心重重地敲上一下，水波从内在荡到了外在，他全身都因为这番话发抖了。

“我觉得……我们可以当面谈……”  
*

更衣室很明亮，萨乌尔把所有灯都打开了。用个不好的比喻，格列兹曼心想，他们就像在镜子前做爱。

偷听见那个约定的人不止有卢卡斯，还有萨乌尔，他来得比故事的男女主角还要早，当格列兹曼轻轻推开房门，萨乌尔已经双手环抱在胸前等待了许久。他不开口说话，只是扬起下巴直定定地看，蓝眼睛里的情绪叫人没法解读。

格列兹曼凑到他跟前，弯下腰，近到翘翘的睫毛可以戳在萨乌尔脸上，萨乌尔不自然地别过头，他却只是弯起嘴角：“你生气了吗？”

一些问题的意义不在于答案，格列兹曼对这点心知肚明，在回答到来之前，格列兹曼歪着头给萨乌尔一个吻，温热的气息全扫在他的脸颊上。

因为亲过来的嘴唇实在很柔软，萨乌尔的心就没办法硬起来，他有点坐不住，踉跄着往旁边的墙那里走，反而被比他矮小一点的格列兹曼压着。

“你知道我来这里做什么。”

格列兹曼的笑意味不明，他感受着萨乌尔急促起伏的腹部，努力踮起脚尖和对方的视线启平，柔软的棕卷发抵着萨乌尔的额头。

“你知道我要做什么，但你还是要来。”

脚后跟已经有点颤抖了，萨乌尔的手臂及时搂住他的腰，凑上去的吻代替了回答，他咬着法国人薄薄的嘴唇，给它们上一层更艳丽的、泛着水光的粉红色，舌头也伸进去的时候，萨乌尔吻到自己都有点喘不过气。

格列兹曼掰着他捏住自己腰的手指，把萨乌尔的手掌往下带，抚摸过被汗浸透的裤子，最终在更潮湿的双腿之间停下。

“该怎么说清楚。”

格列兹曼颤抖着手腕，抿了好几下嘴唇都没把话说明白，他又习惯性揪揪自己的耳垂，那一小块皮肤都被他抓红了。“我这里，”他咽了咽口水，“我有、有……”

最后行动战胜了畏畏缩缩的语言，格列兹曼领着萨乌尔的手指寻路，他让指腹游移在那一小块陷下去的地方，找到了入口的位置，他就往里戳，隔着一层湿透的布料，两个人的手指尖都进到了更温暖又紧紧的身体内部，格列兹曼不安地吸着手指，看到萨乌尔细密的睫毛都因为惊讶发颤。

他低下头，小口呵气，眨眼的频率比平时快多了，很久都等不到回应，他懊恼地蹙着眉毛又问一句。

“你想操我吗？”

他腮帮子都鼓酸了，最终得到的是一个跳蛋，萨乌尔不知道哪里变出的小玩意，可能是他来之前就准备好的，他把一截塞进格列兹曼的身体里，这玩意里外都能刺激，格列兹曼的屁股瞬间抖了一下。

格列兹曼有完整的、和女人一模一样的器官，他很敏感，不停地往外蒸发水份。当嗡嗡的跳蛋抵在那里，他湿漉漉的内裤还没有脱掉，因为汗和水紧紧地包裹住皮肤。

两只运动鞋互相踩着鞋跟蹬掉，他骑在萨乌尔身上，有只袜子被甩到地上，是右脚那只，左脚上的还摇摇欲坠地攀附着脚踝，格列兹曼想吻萨乌尔的脸颊，他都快吻上了，但高潮的酸涩感立刻从两腿之间涌上来。

他软软的腰和胸膛止不住地发抖，把自己缩进萨乌尔怀里，下意识地鼓着腮帮憋气，好像要把空气都储存进小小的身体一样。但是眩晕也和快感一起袭来，他奔跑的速度太慢，好像踢单刀球的时候一左一右被追上的两个后卫夹住，他们太高大太强壮，很快他被挤在他们身后，皮球也滚得越来越远——格列兹曼难过地哭了，他皱着浓眉，觉得掉眼泪有点没面子，但现在不得不哭。

“可不可以……呼……先关掉。”格列兹曼的泪水模糊了他的话，“我好难受……”每个断句都要叹息一次。他现在只想玩具快点被拿走，而不是“嗡嗡嗡”地在他不应期的时候喋喋不休，因为那有点疼，还有些过载，用不了多久下一次高潮就推着前一次过来，他按不下暂停键好好地喘口气。

萨乌尔的阴茎抵住格列兹曼湿滑的臀肉，坐在身上的人低着头，把呻吟和喘息都送到萨乌尔耳朵旁边，还晃着腰用屁股把一塌糊涂的水抹匀。

“我真的很难受……”格列兹曼皱起憋红的脸，说话都带着哭腔了，酸涩在胸腔里来回地碰壁反弹，他控制不住地收放入口，似乎像在欢迎萨乌尔即将插进来的阴茎。

“我不在乎。”

他瞬间从晕眩的高潮中脱离出来一点，脑袋上方萨乌尔的声音有点听上去很热，语气却很冰冷，他努力睁开一点缝隙去看。

蓝眼睛里的情感似乎很淡漠，但底下颧骨的皮肤却染着红晕，萨乌尔一样难受，他重重地喘着气，掌心摩挲着格列兹曼腿根的皮肤。

翕动的小孔被跳蛋撑大，正可怜兮兮地不断分泌润滑的粘液，萨乌尔捏住那里湿滑的皮肤，还艰难地往窄窄的穴口里匀出一根手指的地盘。

“我不在乎你是不是受得了。”

*

“当面谈……是什么意思？”卢卡斯舔着自己的虎牙，他把这句话揉碎了咀嚼好几遍。没什么好笑的，但他还是弯起嘴角，“你是说你现在要见我？”

飙车赶来的目的都忘得一干二净，只要看格列兹曼一眼，卢卡斯就筑起一道挡着“成年人”想法的防火墙。他好像一个在幼儿园就找到初恋的小男孩，只恋慕对方形状好看、装着鲜活情绪的眼睛，或者搂着他胳膊用法语撒娇的样子。他认为这样就很好，好到他根本不想打破处在恋人和朋友之间位置的平衡。

有时候卢卡斯会故意在对话间藏一两句告白。他不特意告白，可他觉得他说得每句话里都有。比如“我们是家人”，比如“生日那天晚上单独和我谈”，他希望格列兹曼能更上心一些，像玩解谜游戏一样找出那些暗藏着“喜欢”的字眼，那样他们可以跳过老套又让人害羞的告白，成为心照不宣的恋人。

可是好像实际上，他的暗示只有他自己解读。比他大了五岁的法国人从来没会过意，好像他根本没能力读得懂一样。

另一边，竭力伪装的格列兹曼快忍不住了。

他的心上闷着的一片电闪雷鸣的云，很快雨水就会倾泻而下。

身下强行戳进去的阴茎都进了一半了，运作不停歇的跳蛋被顶进身体深处，萨乌尔不想体会他的感受，他捏着他腰上的软肉小幅度抽插。

格列兹曼捏着道具的连着遥控器的线，被萨乌尔打掉了手，他强势地拿走他的手机，像色情直播一样让摄像头对准两人相连的下半身。

“和女人一样。”

他抽出来，托着格列兹曼的膝窝对准镜头，指腹把软软的、滑腻的大腿皮肤摁得陷下去。他又伸进两根手指，撑开似乎已经容纳到极限的穴口，搅动里边黏糊糊的体液，他掌心最柔软的部分跟上去磨蹭，揪了揪湿漉漉的花瓣，立刻有更多温热的水溢出来。

接着，湿滑的指腹抹平了格列兹曼眼角的纹路。萨乌尔舔掉手指上沾染的透明液体。

 

“……”

卢卡斯埃尔南德斯很长一段时间说不出话，等他终于要想起眨眼睛的时候，他发现眼眶里已经蓄了泪水，不是伤心得想哭，就是单纯的眼睛发酸。

格列兹曼柔软的，双腿之间粉红色的洞正被人粗暴地对待，但他本人并没有什么反抗，甚至还动情地淌着水，柔软的小洞放松地吞进了很大的东西。他的衣服被掀起了，腰上的肌肉看起来软软的，随着他的呼吸起伏耸动。

镜头对着了那双失焦蓝眼睛。格列兹曼却没在看镜头，像他每次罚任意球前蹲下来，目光的投射也在球网上若即若离，卢卡斯往那双失了焦的蓝眼睛里看——什么也读不懂。

格列兹曼抬起一直握着拳头垂在身侧的手，从衣服下摆一直摸到胸口。卢卡斯的目光好像隐约能透过一层衣服，他觉得那底下的胸口会和女人一样有弧度，捏起来也很柔软。格列兹曼把那件白色的毛衣拎起来，露出小小的，没怎么经过爱抚就一直硬着的乳头，他的手指滑过两胸之间，轻轻的、缓慢地往上涂抹上自己的淫水。这时他的眼神终于对上焦，向着卢卡斯伸出舌头，正好露着两颗明晃晃的兔牙。

从来没人能把纯真和色欲结合得那么好，卢卡斯心里的那道墙裂开了一道缝隙，然后摧枯拉朽的裂纹就再也没能挡住。

唾液顺着粉红色的舌尖滴下来，身下的抽插也剧烈起来，格列兹曼深深地吸气，在吐气的时候压抑住快要出口的尖叫。

 

“你在哪？”卢卡斯控制不住自己愤怒地问。

 

格列兹曼的喘息还浮在他耳边，一下一下轻柔地吹乱他的内心。

思想还没跟上，脚步已经行动了，卢卡斯只是觉得他不能干坐着，为了没好全的膝盖考虑，他还不能跑着找。

他一遍遍开门，关门，扳动门把手，真正到了“当面谈”的地点，他反而又犹豫着不敢进去，只是把轻轻地把脑袋压在门板上窃听。

“你为什么让他来？”

“我只是……呜……想看见他。”

卢卡斯推开门走了进去。

格列兹曼在萨乌尔怀里，两个人的额头靠在一起，黏糊糊的气息全吐在对方脸上，无形中他们勾勒出了只能容纳两个人的结界，卢卡斯望而却步，都没有勇气拉一拉格列兹曼上身仅有的那件毛衣。

萨乌尔扣住他的手臂，舌头压着能看见青色血管的手腕内侧，像吸吮一只棒棒糖吃剩下的棍子。

在他的余光里，卢卡斯直定定的站着，格列兹曼语他无伦次地叫萨乌尔停下，但对方只是用更激烈的动作操进来报复他，粗硬地阴茎由下至上顶进深处，他皱着脸说不出一句完整的话

那对浓眉往下撇，卢卡斯注视这边，棕色下垂的狗狗眼里满是失望，和失去了玩具的孩子一样。

“放开我！放开我……唔……”

他想收紧放在萨乌尔的肩膀上的手，但用不上力气，腿根发酸的感觉也让他绝望，压抑的高潮临近的感觉把呼吸空间成了很小的一块。

卢卡斯在看他，一举一动都在看。

萨乌尔轻轻捏住格列兹曼后颈的皮肤，把他脸上带着快要高潮的表情对准卢卡斯。

他绝望地拧眉毛，呼吸说不上来是胸口的起伏还是颤抖和痉挛。

酸涩和快感一起如约而至的之后，他剧烈地收放内壁，紧紧把体内那根不断抽送的阴茎夹住，内壁收缩、贴紧却挤不出异物，反而酥麻到让他崩溃。

眼泪无意识地一直流淌，他陷入高潮的脑袋里一片空白，身底下痉挛着，几乎感觉不到脱力的腿。好不容易平复了呼吸，他动了动腿根，被体温捂得温热的精液流出来。

没经过同意，萨乌尔射在里边了。

格列兹曼确保自己不从桌子上掉下来，他颤颤巍巍地捏来旁边的矿泉水瓶，用水手指伸进去残余的精液带出来。

他额头上都是汗，卷发也湿漉漉的堆在上面。被欺负到连耳朵尖都泛红了，他颤抖着把凉凉的水灌进身体里，用手指安慰刚才被操肿了的穴口。

卢卡斯捏住她的脚踝，给他穿好左脚摇摇欲坠的袜子。

“我想操你。”

可能这句话多多少少也掺进了喜欢。

他觉得格列兹曼好像有点疲惫，被泪水黏在一起的睫毛垂下来，把蓝眼睛里的情绪全遮住了，他在喘息，嘴唇上全是自己咬出的血痕。

没等同意，卢卡斯拉着他的脚踝把他拖到自己身边，他看她柔软的屁股被硬木板挤压，那上边还有前一个造访者留下的手指印。

他手指轻柔地抚摸湿漉漉的下半身，穴口因为突然的刺激小小地痉挛一下，格列兹曼则忍着叫，他都没睁眼看。卢卡斯把他抱下来，他顺从地转过去跪下来，只把屁股翘高。

对方热热的掌心从他脊背抚过，往他饱满而充满弹性的臀肉上抽了一下。

“Grizi.”声音呼出的气息贴得很近，格列兹曼的穴口忍不住收缩几下。

卢卡斯软软的嘴唇贴上来，他把窄小的入口掰开，把周围敏感的皮肤舔得发抖。

格列兹曼发出一声呜咽，试图缩紧身体不让那条有力的舌头得逞，但它还是像一条顺滑的蛇似的钻进来，他捏着他的胯骨，从后面看，他整个身体都泛起粉红色，被舔着的屁股轻轻因为挣扎轻轻晃动。

呼吸的气息变成温热的水汽，格列兹曼小声尖叫，从他的视角只能看到一双鞋。

崩溃边缘的他以为抓住的是救命的稻草，萨乌尔把他扶起来，捏住他的腮帮，但送过来的并不是安慰的小心翼翼的吻。格列兹曼用舌头压着顶进来的阴茎，口水沿着红润的嘴角淌下来。

在手机又开始震动的时候，格列兹曼蜷起了脚趾。

卢卡斯一下一下有力地撞进来，他很多次觉得那个小地可怜的地方要流血，也许是流水，他现有的理智分不清那是什么液体，所以心脏惊慌地加速跳动。水从结合的边缘一点点渗出来，感觉被操疼的时候，润滑分泌的温热液体就越多，几乎把腿根全打湿了。

腿根发麻，因为不顾章法的抽插高潮很快临近，格列兹曼知道它什么时候来，他的身体缩着，好像心脏也紧紧地被压缩起来，但不久之后格列兹曼就没法靠压缩自己来抵抗快感的冲刷，他控制不住地收放，因为让人失声的快感哭着求饶。

格列兹曼的身体情难自禁地吸吮着阴茎，乖乖地把一整根都吃进去，在卢卡斯抽出来的时候又恋恋不舍地挽留。那根东西把他的情绪托起来却迟迟不放下去，卢卡斯在他高潮的时候依旧在抽插，疼痛随着激烈的快感伴生。

插在嘴里的那根堵着喉咙，格列兹曼叫出几个模糊的字眼喊疼，但没人能听懂他在叫什么，他的高潮持续了很久，绵软漫长的快感溶解了他的大脑，他松开了一直夹紧的腿，眼前一片眩晕，随着双腿间留出更多的水，之前的惊慌失措也跟着一起水流出体外。

来之前格列兹曼喝了太多水。

手指温柔地从毛绒绒地头发里穿过，萨乌尔扯着他的卷发看他的脸，他发觉格列兹曼紧闭着眼睛，底下一片水痕，薄薄的眼皮揭示了眼球不安的活动。

格列兹曼又哭了。这次和以往容易往外冒的生理性眼泪不同，他的下巴贴着脖子，委屈地憋住断断续续地抽噎，因为呼吸不顺，他还咳嗽。萨乌尔安慰地摸他的睫毛和浓眉，他也甩着湿发避开。

“对不起、对不……”

两人都开始道歉，特别是卢卡斯。

他们把他操失禁了，漫出的茶渍甚至染指了他上身那件白色毛衣。

格列兹曼夹着腿蜷缩在冷硬的地板上，像只沾了盐水的小虫似的。汗湿的头发可怜地覆住额头，他抬起手臂挡住不停往外冒的眼泪，只露出哭到发白、止不住哆嗦的嘴唇。

“呜……”

安慰和抚摸都无济于事，但萨乌尔和卢卡斯还是乐于做无用功，卢卡斯啄吻他颤动的手背，萨乌尔把之前就一直吵闹的手机接起来，但一听见声音，他就不想说话。

“Antoine?”

听见低低的抽泣声，莫拉塔还迟疑地道了个歉。

“对不起，我来得好晚——你还在等我吗？”

电话那头传来清嗓的咳嗽声，格列兹曼咳了很久都没说出话。

“我一直、我一直在等你……呜，你能不能现在就来……我等你很久很久了。”格列兹曼下意识地睁圆了蓝眼睛，泪水不断决堤的眼眶越来越软。

“已经到了啊，你看——”

格列兹曼听到门把手被转动的声音，莫拉塔的手机还贴在耳朵上，他并不停下，反而继续通话到他跟前。

“对不起，我来得好晚。”莫拉塔蹲下来和格列兹曼的视线启平，用手罩着嘴巴朝手机屏幕说。

手指擦掉眼泪的动作还有点粗鲁，格列兹曼的眼泪涌得更厉害了。

他没解释为什么他们会聚在一处地方，也许他是故意的促成的，也许是无心的，但现在他都不去考虑，只是任由莫拉塔把他抱得双脚离地，干燥的吻印在脸颊上。

几根粗硬的阴茎一起抵在屁股上时，格列兹曼开始后悔了。


End file.
